Lovefools
by Barbra-the-pig
Summary: A little smutty one-shot set near the beginning of the break-up. Completely angst free for those who need some happy finchel times.


**Hi, this is just a little one- shot I was inspired to write, considering I feel the Finchel fandom needs some pick-me-ups right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters, obviously.**

"I let you go once and I'm not going to let it happen again," Rachel admonished as she leaned in for a kiss. It felt so good to have her lips against his own once again. He'd missed the soft plumpness the way she would lovingly caress his cheek. He loved her and he realized in that moment just how much he hated living without her.

She always believed in him and she always gave him hope.

With her perched on his lap, she pulled away before he quickly pulled her back down for another kiss, it started out just like any other but soon turned into a heated make out, their tongues swirling in each others mouths.

Above him Rachel moaned and pressed on his chest, urging him to give her some air. She licked her lips as she pulled away, something that never failed to turn him on. "Finn," She panted "I have to get ready to go to class."

He continued kissing her, pressing kisses up the column of her neck, outlining the shell of her ear with his tongue until he could hear her breathing heavily, before whispering, "Are you sure you don't have any time to spare? We're all alone here in this big apartment with no Dads around the corner or Mom and Burt in the next room."

"Mmmm... Finn..." She moaned before her sense of responsibility kicked in again, "I Can't"

His hand moved from her face to her thigh, stoking higher and higher underneath the thin, black robe she wore. "You're sure?" He asked again and she could hear his smile in his voice.

She always loved it when he showed her so much affection, she was almost annoyed with how much she felt she was going to turn into a gooey puddle right then and there. "Well I guess I can spare a few minutes," She breathed, leaning down to capture his lips before standing and grabbing his hand, pulling him along behind her towards her bed.

She untied her robe revealing her tiny black tank top and shorts before she laid down and he crawled over her, reveling in how it felt to have her underneath him.

They kissed again, this time slower and more passionately, breathing each other in.

Rachel grasped at his should blades pulling him closer.

He pulled off her skin tight tank top to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra, taking in the sight of her once again. Call him a horny teenager but he loved Rach's boobs. He lowered his lips down on her stiffened nipple licking and sucking as she writhed beneath him, her hands pulled at his shirt which he removed before switching to give attention to her other breast. He began making his way down her stomach, kissing and caressing, re-memorizing the soft silky skin. Reminding him of all those other nights they spent exploring each other when they were both much more naive.

He pulled at her shorts, swiftly removing them and her underwear in one fell swoop, surprised to see she looked different even there.

"Kurt made me get a Brazilian when he gave me my makeover," She explained.

"Makeover?" He was confused now.

"I'll explain later," She giggled, obviously wanting to get back to the action.

"You don't need a make over Rach," He said beginning to stroke her clit, getting her worked up. "You're already perfect,"

"Finn, I'm already going to sleep with you, you don't need to suck up to me" Rachel teased before letting out a moan.

"Just my opinion," He replied earnestly before she pulled him up to press a heated kiss to his lips, reaching down to push of his baggy pajama pants and boxers and stroke his erection.

Finally he touched her hand, silently signaling he couldn't take anymore torture.

He aligned himself and slowly began pushing into her, they usually liked to use a condom even though she was on the pill to be extra sure but they were too caught up in the heat of the moment to worry about it now.

"God, I've missed you," He wheezed as he started pumping into her, watching her back arch and eyes roll back into her head as she moaned.

"You have no idea," She replied with a whimper.

Needing more she used all of her strength to flip them over, almost causing them to topple out of the bed. The look of shock on Finn's face was priceless.

"The new dance classes I take are a good work out," She giggled.

"I can see," He uttered, still taken aback at her strength. This New York Rachel was very dominant he'd begun to notice and he couldn't say he didn't like it at least a little bit.

She got off him, much to his disapproval before she instructed him to sit up with his back against the headboard, to which he complied whole heartedly. She crawled over him, straddling his hips, pressing her chest against his as she lowered herself down on to his length. Finn gripped her hips as she began to grind up and down, her clit rubbing against his pelvis.

Rachel's head fell back, exposing her neck which he began to greedily suck on wanting to leave his mark on her, feeling very territorial. From the way her nails dug into his back he figured she felt the same way too.

Slowly she brought her head back up to rest her forehead on his, their noses touching, their breath mingling, it felt so intimate. He'd never forget the beaming smile on her face that made all of his troubles melt away until it was only her and him together, their love surrounding them.

All too soon, he felt himself about to explode. He grabbed Rachel's ass pulling her closer to him, thrusting into her hard and fast until he felt her walls contract around him as she screamed out happily and he let go too, his face making that little 'o' shape it always makes.

Exhausted and sweaty the pair lay down, panting side by side, both thoroughly pooped.

"I love you," He breathed, chest heaving, as he turned to look at her, she looked beautiful, with her hair fanned out around her on the pillow.

"I love you too," She assured him, as she stared into his eyes and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Are you sure you have to go to class today?" Finn asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate, as he leant over to kiss her.

"Uh,uh," Rachel tutted pushing at his chest and scrambling to get out of the bed. "I need to have a shower and get ready," She insisted adding, "You're welcome to join me though, " With a wicked grin before running off to the bathroom, a naked Finn trailing behind her.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think or how I can improve :) Thank you for reading.**


End file.
